With Friends Like These
by 2BfrankIMAhotdog
Summary: An attempt at exercising the power of teamwork goes horribly awry, and Riku gets caught in the middle- or would that be the top?


**Organization Limit Break!**

**In which the Orgainization works together to take down the mysterious figure.**

**Inspired by a certain piece of fanart. Not my own. It's a very distinctive piece of fanart at that. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Xion had just entered the little shop when he leaned against the wall, a bag full of ice cream in tow. The day had been enjoyable, so far: he'd gotten her to ditch the Organization, persuaded her to _consider_ reuniting with Sora, and now had the opportunity to relax and share some ice cream.

Riku looked up at the sky, ignoring the odd looks the citizens of Twilight Town gave him. So what if he was wearing a trench-coat that made him look like a punk and a bandanna that he had no business being able to see through? The sky was as golden as ever and the clouds rolled past, much like the people on the street. Absently, he wondered if the shops ever closed or if they ran shifts, considering that night never fell there. He considered a few things in that short time, like what Kairi must look like or what Diz was planning, but he never considered stealth. The Organization wouldn't dare attack him in broad day- erm- _twilight_; there were too many witnesses, too many people to fight effectively.

True, they had no hearts, but he didn't believe they were _complete_ monsters.

While he was watching the clouds, he should have been watching his feet instead.

In an instant, a puddle of darkness opened up beneath him and a black-cloaked figure shot out like a jack-in-the-box, wrapping a pair of sinewy arms around his waist. Riku gasped in surprise and started to struggle, but was astonished when he felt himself raised up even higher, as though the entire Organization had decided to make a human ladder. The crowd below stared in amazement. Riku prayed that Xion would stay in the shop.

"C'mon, Tiger! While they still think we're street performers!" The voice was scratchy, casual. Xigbar. But who the heck was "Tiger"? He found out soon enough.

"You expect me to hit him with the keyblade from way down here?" strained Roxas from what sounded like ground-level. Riku smiled a little: he would never have imagined that the kid could have held eleven other bodies on his shoulders.

"Well, yeah," the Freeshooter drawled, "that was the game plan, right?"

"This game plan needs some work. Larxene, could you step down?"

"Step down? As if! Xemnas made _me_ team leader, and I say we keep formation!" protested Xigbar.

"But why did we have to stack ourselves by _rank_?" The pillar wobbled a little, forcing Xigbar to tighten his grip.

"Don't you remember what Fearless Leader told us? 'If we're going to catch this imposter, we're going to catch him in _style_.'"

"Xemnas said that?"

"More or less. It might have been Demyx. Now do you job, Tiger."

"How?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!" hissed Larxene, driving her high heels into his kneecaps. Roxas moaned in pain.

"Is this all the keyblade's chosen one can muster?" asked Marluxia, his legs wrapped around Larxene's waist. "_I _would have expected better."

"Well let's see you do it!"

"But you have the keyblade."

"So? You have a scythe."

"The keyblade is a unique form of weapon, which would make a greater psychological impact on everyone present than my scythe. Therefore, you should do it."

"But scythes represent death, right?"

"Yes, but you're on the short end of our little totem pole, literally and figuratively. Just do your job."

"Man, you guys fail at logic. _Hard_."

"Not true," argued Zexion, in between Saix, who was doing his best not to bifurcate the Cloaked Schemer, and Lexaeus, who was doing his best- and failing, at that- to become light as a feather, "The original plan was to surround the target and hope that we could contain him before he fled, but with this method, the target is both contained and unable to drag his captor with him, where he could pick us off one by one if he so chose."

"But your brilliant plan relies on _me on the bottom_ hitting him _on the top_ with _my keyblade_ which is _with me on the bottom_!"

Zexion shrugged, which caused the tower to rock a little more than it was before.

"Actually, it was my plan," Demyx bragged, "pretty cool, huh?"

"Oh yeah, very cool," said Axel, "as if metaphorically kissing ass wasn't enough for me!"

Saix shot him an ice-cold glare, his grip on Zexion tightening just enough to make his face blue, "No funny business down there!"

"Oh, I'll resist, believe me!"

"Anyone want to bet how this is going to turn out?" asked Luxord, who was promptly ignored.

"Really, Number Thirteen!" Vexen berated him, "If you would do your part, we could leave to the castle with a valuable specimen in tow!"

" I had a busy day ahead of me, sowing sorrow and misery and you're ruining it!" bemoaned Xaldin.

Finally, Lexaeus spoke up, his voice rumbling over his co-workers' arguments and the murmurs of the crowd, "Everyone, calm down. I can understand where Roxas is coming from, going from figuratively supporting the Organization on his shoulders to literally supporting us as well. It really would be best if we could lend him a hand."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. If you want to perform a limit break, you'll have to get Larxene to help you."

"_**WHAT**_?"

Larxene smirked as she raised up one of her heels and jammed it into his leg, again. Roxas screamed involuntarily, jerking forward a littl. Riku felt his stomach lurch as the pavement loomed before him, the tower rocking wildly. He heard the Nobodies beneath him, saying stuff like "Steady, steady!" and "Keep your balance!" and "Stop touching me there!" but it was far too late. The tower tipped, like a tower of those little carved blocks he and Sora used to play with, and they all came crashing down. The pillar met the pavement, the ice cream met some random dude's face, and luckily, Riku's fall was broken by Xigbar's arms, which snapped satisfyingly beneath his body. Riku found himself upside down, looking up at a man with an eye patch, a curtain of silver-streaked hair, and a grimace that gave Riku the impression of a man who had just lost something very very dear to him.

"Roxas, how could you?" complained Luxord

"My guns! I haven't polished them yet!" the Freeshooter sniffled. Looking further up, Riku noticed a pair of arms wrapped around Xigbar's waist, and so on. Twisting around, which caused Xigbar to let out a quickly-stifled scream, he saw that Roxas was still standing, and the pillar, such as it was, had now become an arc. Riku chuckled, imagining what it must look like to all the bystanders.

But something else caught his gaze. Directly above him stood another Organization member, menacingly. Riku cringed: Xemnas would not appreciate his entire elite forces being made fools of, and he would surely take it out on his newfound captive. Riku turned his head and awaited the end...

...Only for Xion, a set of clothes _disturbingly_ similar to Sora's slung over her shoulder and a pair of oversized yellow shoes in place of her high heels, to ask, "Did I miss something?"


End file.
